


Christmas Mishaps

by KoalaKat



Series: Winn shots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Gen, This will eventually be it's own universe with a bunch of oneshots, Winn has a secret daughter AU, aro ace Winn, aro ace character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaKat/pseuds/KoalaKat
Summary: Kara invites Winn over to her Christmas party and misunderstands what he means by a plus one.





	Christmas Mishaps

Winn looked at his schedule for the next month and realized that there was a huge problem: he worked nights. He walked into Cat Grant’s office and tentavitally knocked on the door. “Yes William?” she drawled.

“It’s Winn, Miss Grant.”

“Whatever. Did you have something to say or are you just waiting to see how long you can stand there before I fire you?”

“Actually Miss Grant it’s about my schedule for the next month, you see you have me working nights but I really need to have those off. If you could that is.”

“What, so you can party your nights away?”

“Actually I have a little girl at home you see, and, uh. Well I’m raising her all by myself and-”

“Say no more Wyatt, you won’t work nights. I’ll switch you with Jordan. You will have to come in much earlier though.”

Winn was so happy he didn’t even care about Cat messing up his name. “Thank you so so much Miss Grant. I promise-”

“That you will stop wasting my time? Just go Wilbert.” With that Winn scurried out of the room to go help Marlise who had been complaining of computer trouble all morning.

 

“Hey Nat.”

“Hey Winnie.” she called out from the kitchen. Nat had short brown hair that came down to her shoulders, she was a little shorter than Winn, only coming up to his shoulders, and was currently covered in what he assumed was flower.

“Could you help me out? I’m trying to find a little princess. She’s about yay high-” Winn held his hand a little below his waist, “with beautiful curly hair and the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Winn could hear the sound of little feet running before he heard Zoe giggle “Daddy, I’m right here!”

“Oh my Princess!” Winn lifted her into the air and spun her around before settling her on his hip. “I’ve found you at long last! So my Princess, what did you do today?”

“First I went to school and learned some spanish from my teacher because Friday is Spanish day. Then I had recess and swung on the monkey bars but I fell off. But that’s okay because Mrs. I gave me a really cool band aid.” She held up her knee and showed off her Mickey Mouse band aid. “See?”

Winn nodded solemnly. “That’s a very nice band aid, I hope it helps to keep your leg from falling off.”

“Daddy you’re just being silly! My leg won’t fall off!”

“Oh yeah, and how do you know?”

“Because I’m a Princess, duh.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry My Princess. So what else did you do today?”

Zoe broke into a huge grin, “Nat and I baked cookies!” She hopped down from his arms and dragged him into the kitchen.

“So what kind?”

She looked back at him and said with the most serious face, “Snickerdoodles.”

“Ah, of course. The best kind of cookie.” Zoe reached up and grabbed a cookie before practically shoving it into Winn’s mouth. “So now that you’ve had dessert, what would you like for dinner tonight?”

“Lasagna!” Zoe declared, jumping up and down.

He turned back to Nat,who had a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter over their antics. “Sorry to not be able to stay today, but you heard the Princess. Lasagna night.”

“It’s no problem, I’ve got a date tonight anyways.”

“Oooh, what’s their name?” Both Winn and Zoe were giving Nat their full attention wanting to hear all of the juicy details.

“Like I’d tell you Winnie!” She laughed, “I don’t need you stalking my date.”

Winn held his hands up in surrender, “I just want to make sure you stay safe, that’s all.”

“Yeah and threaten them with death or disappearance under mysterious circumstances. No thank you.” She crossed her arms, “Not until I know this might be serious at least.”

“Alright, alright.” he surrendered, “fair’s fair, just promise to bring them around for dinner sometime.”

“Deal.” She knelt down and waved. “Bye Zoe! Have fun.”

“And again thank you so so much for watching Zoe.” Winn always felt bad for not being able to watch his own daughter during the day, but he had to work.

“Winn how many times do I have to tell you,” she sighed. “I love watching her. Besides I just pick her up from school, which is easy as a teacher.”

“I know but-” 

“Winn. We’ve been friends since ninth grade. If I didn’t help you out with Zoe what kind of friend would I be?” 

He nodded and walked out the door. “Good night Nat.” He was soon echoed by Zoe. Right before he reached the car he yelled back, “Oh, and thank you!” and hurried into his car with a smirk splitting his face.

“Winn” she yelled back exasperated. 

 

A week later Winn saw Kara jump off a building and survive. Not just survive but fly.

To say that it was a shock would be a bit of an understatement. 

He helped Kara with her costume and with the police scanner. It felt good to help and all but the best part was coming home to Zoe asking if this year they could be Supergirl and Superman instead of sheriff and her deputy.Winn promised that he’d make them both costumes. It felt amazing knowing that he was part of making his little girl so happy.

Come trick or treating they were the best dressed family on the block.

It was just after Thanksgiving when Kara approached him at work. “Hey Winn, I know this is a little early but I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my little Christmas party the Sunday before Christmas?”

“Sounds fun! Can I bring a plus one?”

Kara was shocked and took a moment to respond. “Uh yeah, of course.”

 

Later that day at the DEO, Kara pulled Alex aside and before she could even open her mouth Kara blurted, “Winn has a girlfriend!”

Alex gaped, “No.”

“Yes. I invited him over to the Christmas party and he asked if he could bring a plus one.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” said Alex skeptically. “I mean, it could just be a friend.”

“That he invited over to our special Christmas party? That we’ve never heard of before?”

“Well just because Winn has a date doesn’t mean that he has a girlfriend. Maybe he has a boyfriend.”

“True,” Kara conceded. Just then her phone rang and she turned back to Alex, “It’s James so I’m just gonna step out and answer this.”

 

“Hey James.”

“Hey, is it ok if I’m a half hour late to the party? I’ve got to take an extra shift at CatCo that day.”

“That’s fine. Hey, speaking of the party, Winn’s bringing a date!”

“Really?” James gasped. “Did you find out who?”

“No all he said is that he was bringing a plus one.”

“A plus one eh? Who knows, maybe he’ll bring a secret child he’s been hiding from us.” James laughed.

“A secret child?” Kara exclaimed.

“Yeah, y’know with brown eyes just like his. Knowing him they’d be dressed in something really nerdy. Either that or dressed like a mini Winn.”

Kara snorted, “Yeah right.”

“Yeah I know, I should’ve been a writer. So any theories about Winn’s date?”

 

Finally, the day of the party came, however Winn was having some trouble getting Zoe dressed.

“I don’t wanna wear my snowman shirt!” she wailed.

“Okay then what do you want to wear?”

“My Elena dress!”

Winn turned around to grab her dress. “That’s fine. Let me grab it real-”

“NOOOOOO!”

Winn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What’s the problem now?”

Zoe sniffed and wiped her nose before answering, “I can’t be the only princess there! It’d be em-BEAR-isin’ Daddy!”

Winn sighed before silently cursing society for making his daughter embarrassed to wear her favorite dress. He kneeled down in front of her, “How about we both be princesses?”

Zoe smiled, her tongue poking out where she’d lost her front teeth, “Really?”

“Yep,” He wiped away the tears on her face, “so you get dressed so I can do your hair all pretty.”

“Ok!” With that she snatched up her dress and shoved Winn out of the room.

Winn was just finishing with his hair when Zoe came running out with two tiaras. “Daddy I’m ready for you to do my hair now.”

“Ok, do you know what every princess needs?”

“What?” Zoe asked wide eyed.

“Glitter,” he said with the utmost seriousness. Zoe squealed and grabbed for the container. By the time they left they were both covered head to toe in glitter.

 

“Oh I can’t wait to see who Winn brings,” Alex said as she set up the final plate of food.

Kara squealed, “I know right! Do you think they’ll be a nerd like Winn, or will it be more of an opposites attract type thing?”

Just then there was a knock at the door. “I guess we’re about to find out,” said Alex as she reached for the door. “Hey… Winn?” 

Alex had to pause cause there was Winn, but he looked totally different than normal. He was wearing his usual button up shirt, however he was covered in rainbow glitter and had a little tiara on his head. “Lose a bet or something?”

“We’re princesses.” A voice piped up from below. Alex looked down in shock, next to Winn was a little girl about waist height wearing a red dress and matching tiara. The glitter covering her contrasted her dark skin.

“Winn, who’s this?” Kara called from the kitchen.

Winn picked up the little girl and placed her on his hip. “Guys, this is Zoe. My daughter.”

Zoe gave them a gap toothed grin, “Hi!”

“Hey.” Alex felt a bit dazed. A child? How didn’t they know about this?

Winn put the kid down and she ran off to get some food as she, Winn, and Kara settled on the couch. “So Winn,” Kara started, “how did this happen?” She seemed genuinely curious, if not a bit upset about the revelation.

“Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they-”

“Be serious Winn,” Alex cut in, annoyed at Winn’s attempt to blow them off. “You have a daughter that we never knew about.”

Kara looked hurt. “How could you not tell us Winn?” 

“Not tell you?” Winn was angry but kept his voice down so Zoe wouldn’t notice. “We’ve barely known each other a year. I mean it’s not like it ever really came up. Just like you being a superpowered alien, or Alex being a secret agent never came up.”

“But we did tell you.” Alex stressed.

“Yeah and we told you months ago,” reasoned Kara, “Did you not trust us?”

“But I did tell you. Just now. I brought her here and I didn’t have to do that.”

Kara sighed, “Alright, but where’s her mom?”

“Dead.”

“What?”

He sighed. “She died in a car accident when Zoe was two. That was when I first found out about Zoe actually.”

“What do you mean that’s when you first found out?” Alex asked. “How could you not know you had a child?” 

“Well her mother Esmeralda and I met in college. We were only together for a few months before we broke up.” Winn smiled at the memories.

Kara patted his knee. “Oh Winn, I’m so sorry.” Alex nodded her head in sympathy, she had had many relationships that never lasted long. They just never seemed to fit.

Winn laughed. “Don’t be, she was gay and I’m aroace. We both found ourselves during our relationship. She graduated and moved shortly after so I never found out about Zoe.” 

Kara was confused. “So how’d you come to raise Zoe?”

Winn just shrugged, “Esme was never really close to her family and since I am the father I guess it just seemed the logical choice.”

Zoe ran in from the kitchen and bounced onto his lap. “Daddy, daddy, can we play a game? You said that there’d be games.”

Kara smiled, “I’ve got Clue if you want to play?”

“Yay! Daddy will you be on my team?”

“Of course, my Princess.”

 

James was walking up to Kara’s apartment when his phone buzzed. 

You were right. - K

Confused James walked up to the door and opened it, only to find himself tackled by a tiny person running full force into him. He looked down at the tiara topped head and then up at the matching tiara on Winn. It was accompanied by twin smirks on Alex and Kara.

“Okay, who stole the kid?”

After James got over the initial shock of Winn having a daughter and not a date they all had fun. They played lots of board games, Kara and Alex loved doting on Zoe and James would sneak her sugar to ensure she didn’t get any sleep tonight. Kara made Winn promise to bring Zoe around again sometime in the future, which he heartily agreed to. 

Winn smiled watching his friends play with his daughter, holding back a groan when he saw James pass her the sugar. Still, Winn didn’t regret bringing Zoe to meet his friends and he hoped that this was a sign of many good times to come.


End file.
